Walking Dead: Jay, A Survivor
by Grimm Knight
Summary: A boy who had to survive with his childhood friend Clementine. They were saved by Lee and stayed with him from then on. Starts at Season 1. Discontinued. Adopted by ryanburnsps3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nice To Meet You Lee**

My name is Jaden, I'm an 8 year old boy who is staying at my childhood friends house with her babysitter while our parents are in Savannah on vacation; we were just playing when our babysitter started going crazy so we hid in the tree house, after awhile we then heard a loud bang and went to check it out "HELP! Go get someone! There-There's been a shooting!" a person shouted, we ran back to the tree house and hid, he hopped over the fence a few moments later, he walked into Clem's house and we stayed quiet, he searched through the house and we weren't entirely sure who he was. He found Clem's other walkie talkie so we decided to contact him "Daddy?" Clem said "Hello?" the man responded "You need to be quiet" I informed "Are you ok?" he asked "We're okay. They tried to get us. But we're hiding until my parents come home" Clem replied "What are your names?" he asked "I'm Clementine, this is my house" she introduced "And I'm Jaden" I introduced "Hi. I'm Lee" he greeted "Where are your parents?" Lee asked "They took a trip and left us with Sandra. They're in Savannah, I think. Where the boats are" Clem answered "Are you two safe?" he asked.

"We're outside in my tree house. They can't get in" Clem replied "That's smart" he commented "See?" I said looking out the door of the tree house, he waved but then we saw a walker "AAAAH!" we screamed and hid back inside the tree house, Clem grabbed a hammer she had in the tree house and we ran down to Lee, she gave him the hammer and he killed the walker "Is it dead?" I asked "Yes" Lee answered "It's okay. I think she was a monster" Clem said "I think so too" Lee agreed. "You two have been all by yourselves through this?" he questioned "Yeah, I want our parents to come home now" I replied "I think that might be a little while, you know?" he said "Oh" Clem sighed "Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you two until then" Lee assured us "What should we do know?" I asked "We need to find help before it gets dark" Lee answered "Yeah, it's not safe at night" we agreed turning to the door, he stood up and grabbed Clem's hand, Clem grabbed my hand with her free hand "Let's go. Stay close to me" he insisted.

We walked out onto the porch and towards the gate around the side of the house, Clem wouldn't let go of my hand which I wanted to complain about but she seemed scared so I ignored it, we got to the gate and saw two guys trying to push a broken car "Maaan..." one complained "I ain't never gettin' home to mama at this rate" the other complained "Hey man" Lee announced "HOLY SHIT!" one exclaimed "DON'T EAT US!" the other begged "We're not gonna hurt you" Lee assured "Phew, thought for a second you and the little ones were BOTH going to give us the chomp" one sighed in relief. "I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene" he introduced "Lee. This is Clementine &amp; Jaden" Lee introduced "I'm Chet" the other guy said crouching down to us, we didn't respond, we just smiled "We shouldn't be out in the open like this. How 'bout you help us clear the way and we'll take you &amp; your kids out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there" Shawn suggested "I'm not their dad. I'm just some guy" Lee corrected "Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake" Shawn insisted "Them monsters comin'! WE GOTTA GO!" Chet insisted hearing growls.

Shawn started pushing the car along with me, we decided to help too and finally got the car out of the way, hopped into their truck and drove off "For just 'some guy' you sure saved a lot of lives today" Shawn commented driving, it took a few hours to get to their farm but we made it by the time it was night, Chet headed home to his mother and a man walked out of Shawn's house "Thank god, you're okay" the man said, Shawn hugged the man, I guess the man was his dad, and they chatted a bit "You've brought a couple guests" Mr Greene said acknowledging us "Your boy's a life saver" Lee commented. "Glad he could be of help to somebody. So it's just you and your kids then" he said "Oh, not his kids, he's... well... Just some guy who found them alone" Shawn corrected, we chatted for a bit longer and then went to sleep in the barn, "Hey, get up" a man said "I'm itchy" me and Clem complained while getting up "Name's Lee" Lee introduced "I'm Kenny" the man replied "Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's gonna be a tractor and everything!" a boy said "We better get going or we won't hear the end of it" Kenny insisted "That's my boy Ken Junior. We just call him Duck" Kenny informed.

"Duck?" Lee questioned "Yea. Nothing bothers him. Like water off a ducks back, y'know" Kenny elaborated "That's a valuable trait lately" Lee commented "No kidding. But frankly, I think it's because he's dumb as a bag of hammers" Kenny input "DAAAAD!" Duck called "But he makes up for it in enthusiasm" Kenny added "Word is you were on your way to Macon" Kenny said "My family's from there" Lee responded "Well Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to" Kenny 'offered' "Sure, we'll tag along" Lee agreed "It's a plan then" Kenny noted. "Honey, Duck, this is Lee, and uh..." he started "What's the kids names?" he asked "Clementine and Jaden" Lee answered "Clementine and Jaden" he repeated "That's a very pretty name Clementine" Kenny's wife complimented "Thanks" Clem accepted "Well we should all get to work. The faster the better" Shawn insisted "Duck and I will hop to it" Shawn notified walking off, Duck followed "I can keep an eye on your kids here on the porch. We can visit" Kenny's wife said, me and Clem sat down on a bale of hay while Lee chatted with Kenny.

After awhile we heard screaming out back, me and Clem went to check it out and saw Shawn &amp; Duck getting attacked, me and Lee tried to help Shawn but couldn't, he got bitten by walkers which got shot by his dad "Don't worry Shawn, we'll stitch you up" Mr Greene assured "It almost... almost got me man. Lee and Jaden tried to save me" Shawn groaned "I know son" his dad responded, Shawn then died from blood loss "Mr Greene... I'm-I'm sorry me &amp; Lee couldn't save your son" I apologized "Don't worry about, you two at least tried. You all have to leave right now" Mr Greene responded, we did as asked and left. We arrived in a town but were low on gas, we saw some movement and thought it was a fellow survivor but it turned out to be a walker, we were trapped until a group of people saved us and brought us into a store with a metal gate that had a pad lock, everyone in the store started arguing "Jaden, I have to pee" Clem whispered, I helped her find the bathroom and stayed away from the others cause I don't like hearing people argue "AAAAH!" Clem screamed, a walker fell out of the bathroom and tried to get Clementine so I grabbed something heavy and bashed the walker's head in.

I felt like I was gonna be sick when I saw all the blood pour out of it "Are-Are you okay Clem?" I asked "I'm fine, thanks" she responded "Good" I sighed in relief, I then fainted where I stood "Jay...Jay wake up" Clem called shaking me "Uh...my head" I groaned sitting up, I was met with a hug from Clementine which was a bit embarrassing, she then gave me a small kiss on the cheek which made my face turn a bit red "Thanks for saving me Jay" she thanked "Eheh, it-it was nothing. I'm sure if I hadn't saved you then Lee would've" I laughed scratching the back of my head "What did I miss while I was out?" I asked "Lee found a safer place to stay, we're going there now" Clem informed, we headed to where she was talking about and saw everyone moving cars, I guess this is our home now.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: St. John's**

**3 Months Later... **It's been 3 months since we found the motel, a lot has changed including me, I for some reason felt the need to protect Clementine no matter what so I started working out like my dad use to, I also picked up cursing from the adults; things are getting worse and worse here, we're starving, people are barely getting food, there's an extra person, and Lilly &amp; Kenny won't stop bitching at each other about every god damn thing and I'm sick of it. I was sitting against the RV banging the back of my head against it while Lilly &amp; Kenny were arguing again, but then something finally snapped "Will you please SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled, everyone then looked towards me "I mean seriously you two are always on each others cases like a bunch of fucking 5 year olds who don't get what they want. So just sit the fuck down, and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed.

I had a vein in my forehead that was about to pop "For gods sake you've been doing the same thing for three fucking months! Seriously I could blow my fucking brains out rather than listen to this! The only reason I stay here is for Clementine! Other wise I would just walk the fucking Earth than deal with you two!" I snapped "Finally someone said something" Carley commented, I sat back against the RV and closed my eyes, Lee and Lilly started talking and gave him the duty of passing out the food "Here Jaden, you need food" Lee said handing me some beef jerky "Thanks" I thanked, he then walked off and I broke it into smaller pieces so I could share. I walked over to Mark &amp; Larry first "Here Mark, I want you to have some. I know it's not much but I wanna share with the others" I offered "Thanks Jay" Mark accepted taking the piece, I then walked over to Katjaa "What about me!" Larry asked angrily "No you're mean" I responded, I walked up to Katjaa and gave her some, I also gave some to Lee, Ben, and Kenny, I kept the last of it for myself since everyone was fed except Larry and Lilly since they're major jerks.

"Back off!" I heard Carley shout, I looked and saw her aiming her gun at two guys "Woah, lady, relax! Me and my brother, we... we just want to know if y'all can help us out" the man said "I said back off!" Carley repeated "Are you armed!" Lee asked "Yeah... for protection... Dead could be anywhere" the other responded "But, uh, I think you got the upper hand here" the first man said "Why do you need gas?" Carley asked "We got an electric fence protecting our place. Generators provide the electricity..." the other answered "Our generators run on gas" the first added. "Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If y'all be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade" the first explained "How y'all doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy" the other added "Lee, why don't you and Mark check the place out, see if it's legit" Lilly suggested "I'm going with you. I've got your back if anything seems fishy" Carley said, everyone else stayed at the motor inn until Carley came to get us, she stayed behind with Ben to guard the place.

When we arrived we saw Mark with an arrow in his back, the two brothers mother took him inside along with Katjaa to fix him up, everyone split apart and I went to talk to Lee "Lee I've been meaning to ask you something" I started "What is it Jaden?" he asked "Well ever since a few months ago I've been getting a funny feeling in my stomach when I'm around Clementine. Is that normal?" I explained "Well uh that means you like her" Lee replied "Of course I like her, she's my friend just like you and everyone else" I said "No I mean love her" Lee corrected "Oh..." I nodded in response. I went off and thought about some stuff until it was time for dinner, we all headed in but Lee was a little late, he asked to go to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later when we were about to dig in "DON'T EAT THAT!" he yelled "Lee, Jesus, man! Did you find something?" Kenny asked "You're eating HUMAN meat!" he said, I was a bit freaked out "They're picking us off to trade as meat!" he exclaimed "You're out of your skull!" Lenny accused "Mark is upstairs with NO LEGS!" Lee yelled, suddenly Mark crawled in legless as Lee had said.

The St. Johns pulled guns on us and knocked Lee out, they then locked me, Clementine, Lilly, Larry, Kenny, and Lee in a meat locker, after a while Lee regained consciousness and started looking for a way out with Kenny, I was freaked the fuck out "Clementine. Can I talk to you over in the corner?" I asked, she nodded and we went to an empty corner "Listen Clem, I'm not trying to freak you out but if this is the end then there's something I want you to know" I said "What is it?" she asked "I lo-" I started but got interrupted "Hey I think I found a way out!" Lee exclaimed, he asked for a coin and I gave him one, he got an AC unit off the wall and there was a vent behind it. He asked one of us to go and I volunteered "Wait Jay, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Clem asked "I... uh... I'll tell you when this is all over" I responded, I then climbed through the vent and opened the door, me, Clem, and Lilly stayed in the meat locker with Larry's dead body, Lee then killed Danny and headed to the house, we finally came out to see Lee being pushed towards an electric fence, Lee hit Andy and started punching him until he was all bruised.

We left him there and walked off on a dirt trail "So Jay what is it you wanted to tell me?" Clem asked again, I grabbed her hand so we would stop walking and grabbed her other one too "Listen Clem, every since you kissed me in the drug store I've been getting a funny feeling around you. Lee said that it means I..." I started to explain "You what?" she inquired "It means I love you" I admitted "Oh..." Clem acknowledged "I've kinda been getting a funny feeling since then too" she admitted as well "Really?" I questioned, she just nodded "So... what do we do now?" I asked. "Well my parents told me that when people love each other they kiss each other" she said "But we already did that, remember at that drug store" I input "I mean they kiss each other... on the lips" she corrected "Oh... maybe we should save that for when we're older" I suggested "Alright" Clem agreed, we continued walking while holding hands until we stumbled upon a station wagon filled with food, we took the food which me and Clem were against and brought it back to the inn, hopefully things will get better.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Train!**

It's been a week since we went to the St. John's and Lilly's starting to lose it which is worrying me, she thinks someone has been stealing the supplies while everyone else thinks she's insane, Kenny's working on the RV so we can leave and I feel bad about yelling at him before; ever since the St. John's I've been worried about our safety, especially Clementine's safety so I decided to teach her how to shoot; I found a silencer on a dead bandit, I guess they were ex military but I haven't actually started teaching her, I'm doing that today. "Hey Clem" I greeted "Hey Jay" she greeted back "You remember how you got grabbed by the St. John's and couldn't defend yourself" I started "Yeah" she nodded "Well I think it's best if you learn how to shoot a gun, so then no bad guys can get you and you can protect people like Lee protects us" I finished "That's a good idea," Clem agreed "But do you know how to shoot a gun?" she asked "Carley's been teaching me, so I can teach you" I answered.

I pulled out my pistol and put the silencer on it "What's that?" Clem asked "It's something that'll make the shots quiet" I answered "Good" she said, I handed her the pistol and set up some bottles, I then walked back to Clem and stood behind her "Here, you don't want to lock up your arms, keep them bent a little, and look down at the little point to aim" I instructed correcting her arms position, she aimed and fired, she missed by a little and hit the wall "Try aiming a bit lower and to the left" I instructed. She did so and hit it dead on "There, now try again" I insisted, this time she hit it without my help "I did it!" she cheered "Good job Clem" I smiled, she then gave me a hug "Thanks for teaching me" she said and went back to drawing, suddenly we got captured by bandits while Lilly and Lee were in her room, Lilly shot one and Carley shot two of three, Lee shot the last one in the ass who called for more bandits, we got in the RV and drove as fast as we could.

When then pulled over when Kenny hit a walker, everyone started arguing while Katjaa and Duck stayed in the RV, suddenly Lilly shot Carley and we left her behind, me and Clem sat on the couch in the RV until Lee came and told us Duck was bitten, we continued to drive for hours until we were stopped by a derailed train, only the engine car and a box car were on the tracks, me, Clem, Katjaa, Duck, and Ben stayed near the RV while Lee &amp; Kenny checked things out "Clem, I'll be right back, when I do get back let's play to pass the time" I informed "Ok" Clem nodded. I walked onto the train and found Kenny "H-Hey Kenny" I greeted "What?" he responded "I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you before, I was just a really bad mood" I apologized "It's alright kid" he sighed "Good" I smiled and headed back to Clem "Come on Clem, let's go play it that box car" I insisted "What's there to do?" she asked "Well I have a ball, we could bounce it to each other" I suggested "Alright" she agreed and we got inside the box car to find a sleeping bag, a green backpack, and a bottle filled with something.

"Do you think someone lived here?" Clem asked "Probably, they're probably a walker now" I answered, I picked up the bottle and smelled it, it had a funny scent so I tried it "Mmmm. This is good" I said "Can I try it?" Clem asked "Sure" I said leaning over to give her some "Don't drink that!" Lee yelled taking the bottle from me "Why not?" we asked "You're too young!" he answered "But it's good, I tried some" I complained "No, your only allowed to drink it when your 21" Lee responded "But that's 10 years away!" we complained "Too bad" he said, we sighed and played with my bouncy ball until the train started moving and a man named Chuck came aboard. "Hey Clem" I said "Yeah?" she responded "I think we should cut your hair. So then people can't grab it" I told her "Alright, but don't make me look like a boy" she agreed "Don't worry, I'll make you look cute" I said grabbing a pair of scissors from the green backpack, I also found a hair brush and grabbed it, I straightened out Clem's hair so it wasn't curly and cut it shorter, I tied it into two small pony tails after wards "There, now you look cuter" I said handing her a piece of reflective glass.

She looked in the glass and smiled "It's nice" she said, then we suddenly stopped and hopped out of the train to see a big fuel tank hanging off the bridge above with a couple standing on the bridge, Lee and them started talking and he then went up there to try and get the tank loose, they finally got it free after Clem &amp; Lee went to the station and found a blowtorch, we then hopped in the train before a herd of thousands of walkers could get us, Omid injured his leg but made it, we then arrived in Savannah hours later.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Savannah**

We walked through the street until we heard a bell ring "I'd get off the streets if I were you" a voice from the walkie talkie said, we ran for it and Chuck stayed behind to buy us time; we ran into a mansion and stayed there but Omid fell from his injury so we set him down to rest, me and Clem stayed with Omid &amp; Christa while everyone else looked around checking if the mansion was safe, when they concluded it was, Kenny and Lee went out to look for a boat, me and Clem followed them a bit after to see Lee about to be killed by some lady "Lee! No!" we cried out. The lady stopped and Kenny tried to shoot her but missed which attracted walkers, us and Lee got separated, he went into the sewers and we went back to the house, Lee came back a while later with a doctor for Omid after me &amp; Clem made a discovery, there was a boat in the shed so we decided to show Lee, Kenny looked at it and it needed gas &amp; a new battery, Molly suggested we go into Crawford and steal the stuff.

The doctor was against it but said that we would sneak in not go guns blazing, me and Clem got Lee to let us come with them; we snuck in through the sewers just before midnight and saw the Crawford was completely infected "No infected my ass" I whispered "Swear" Clem said "Sorry" I apologized, we ran inside the school and the others split up to get supplies after we planned in the command center of the building, Lee &amp; Molly went for a battery, Christa &amp; Vernon went for medicine, and Brie &amp; Kenny went for gas while me, Clem, and Ben stayed near the armory. "So Clem, what do ya wanna do while we wait?" I asked "We could draw" she suggested "Sure" I agreed, we sat down at some desks with some crayons &amp; paper and started drawing, after a while Kenny, Lee, and Brie came in with the fuel, Lee said Molly has the battery "Hey Clem, what did you draw?" I asked "I drew you and me" she said showing me her drawing "What did you draw Jay?" she asked "I drew you and your parents together again like 'this' didn't happen" I answered showing her my drawing.

We swapped drawings and talked for a while until Christa and Vernon came in, Lee had left earlier to go help them but now there are walkers at the door trying to break in, some did and killed Brie, Kenny kicked in the Armory door and we ran up the stairs after trying the downstairs first; Lee was covering our backs with a shotgun until Ben got pulled over the edge at the top, he was holding on but said to let go and that Lee needed to get us out of here, Lee still pulled him up and we ran as fast as we could. We arrived back at the house and thought Omid was dead but he was just asleep, me and Clem went into the mansion's study and looked out the window until Lee came in "Kenny's working on the boat" Clem said "I know" Lee responded "Where will we go when it's fixed?" I asked "I don't know, somewhere safe" Lee answered "Before we leave tomorrow, will we have time to look for our parents?" Clem asked "I'd like to, you two. But I don't think we'll have time. We really shouldn't stay here any longer. It's not safe" Lee answered.

Clem started bawling her eyes out and laid down, I was crying too and sat next to her rubbing her back to make her feel better, Lee then fell asleep and we went to the Marsh House to find our parents but got nabbed by some guy and locked in a room, we also learned that our parents were dead, after what felt like hours we got out to see Lee being held at gun point in a chair with the stranger behind the gun, Lee signaled to grab the bottle so I did and smashed it over the guy's head, Lee tackled him and they started fighting until the stranger started choking Lee. Clem grabbed the gun and shot him which partially surprised me, Clem didn't like hurting people but I guess it was to protect Lee like I told her to; me and Clem hugged Lee cause we were very scared, we also started crying "It's okay" Lee comforted "You arm's gone... Why? That's so scary" Clem said "I had an accident. We'll talk about it somewhere safe" Lee replied.

"You don't smell good" I commented "Yeah, I know" was his response "Did he hurt you?" he asked "No, he didn't. We're sorry Lee" we apologized "Clem, it's okay. We need to get you two somewhere safe, and then we'll talk okay" Lee said "Yeah" we responded, Lee walked to the door and opened it after he grabbed the gun to see a walker, but it didn't bite him, instead it tried to come after us "It...it...it didn't bite you" we commented "Yeah... I know it... must've..." Lee huffed "You're covered in all that gross stuff" Clem commented "I had to get through a bunch of them to get here" he said. He cut open the walker and covered us in that stuff which was gross but he said it would keep us safe, he brought us outside and we slowly walked through the streets like one of them, Clem &amp; I then saw our parents as walkers and Lee passed out so we dragged him to safety locking the door behind us, when Lee woke up we tried to get it open again but couldn't so we walked to the back of the room but Lee could barely make until he collapsed a few feet from the exit.

"You two are gonna have to make sure I don't turn" Lee said "You won't, though" we said sadly "I will. You know what you have to do" Lee countered "No. We can't. There's no way" we denied "We'll figure it all out, don't worry" Lee assured "There's a bat under the counter, you can use that" Lee informed us "Clem I'll get it, you stay with Lee" I said crackly "O...Okay" Clem cried, I went to get the bat and smashed the door window open, I set the bat down for a second and unlocked the door, I picked up the bat and killed the walker in the office. "W...What should I get first?" I asked tearfully "Get both" Lee groggily answered, I grabbed the gun &amp; the keys and went back to Lee, I also found a pair of handcuffs "Cuff me to this thing" Lee instructed, I did as asked and cuffed him to the heater "Lee... what are we going to do?" Clem asked crying, I was crying as well "Our parents. It's so horrible" I cried "And now... you? PLEASE... please don't be one of them. Don't become a walker" we begged "There's only one thing you can do. You two know that" Lee said "I don't know if I can" Clem cried.

"Clementine... I'll do it... I don't want you having to do something like that" I cried "But... he can make it, he can" Clem cried "No I can't sweet pea. Jaden's right, you shouldn't have to do this" Lee input, me and Clem hugged Lee one last time "We'll miss you Lee" we cried "I'll miss you too" he said, Clem turned to the door so she wouldn't see what I was about to do, I slowly lifted the gun and aimed it at Lee "I'm sorry Lee" I cried "It's okay, just don't let me turn. And meet Christa and Omid back at the train" Lee replied "Okay" I cried, I closed my eyes and *BANG!*.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
